the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Travel
'''Time Travel '''is the ability to travel through time and space, able to travel to the past or future. This ability can be achieved through powers, spells, or through objects. The most common object is a water fountain. Users can travel to many times, to the past and future and they can go very far lengths. Travelling to the past and future are different, though. This ability is extremely dangerous if used in bad intentions as is can change history and destiny, what is meant to happen. However, there are some rules that are kept in place for time travel so that you can't change it. It can still be happen even with these rules and may inevitable. Changing the past can happen unintentionally or itentionally with simple doings. __TOC__ Time Travel The Past The first time travel to the past shown in the books was in The Reincarnation by Callie, Ethan, Kristen, and Vince in 2011 through the water fountain in the room of secrets in the Witch Council Headquarters. They were doing this to help find out how to kill Lia Evergreen. They went to two points in 1699 when Lia as nineteen. They experienced her time in Witch Court when she was accused of killing eleven men and attacking on man, Brent Rally. She did do this, but her lawyer was good and got her to not be found guilty. The second point was months later from the trial. They went to time when she found out she was a Reincarnation-Witch. They found out her future plans as well as good her book that strengthened her powers and brough it forward to the future, though Kristen and Vince were scared of change. The Future The first future time travel was in The Primas. When they went into the future, they embodied themselves and were in their late twenties or early thirties. They realized that they had changed drastically and they had become very powerful and could take on people easily and more. List of Known Rules *You are invisible and incoporeal. (No one can hear, see, smell, or touch you, but you can touch objects) *If you are supernatural, you will not have your powers even if you were born at that time. *Anything you take or move, the person that belongs to that time will not see or noticed. Some of these rules can be changed and avoided through the tampering of spells or potions. Methods of Time Travel Powers Vince Reed learned to use her power of Telekinetic Transportation power to transport himself through time. Soon, he began to be able to transport others through time with him. Artificats In the room of secrets in the Witch Council Headquarters, there is a water fountain. Malcolm and Zonan showed Callie, Ethan, Kristen, and Vince it so that they could transport to two points in 1699 of Lia's life to help them defeat her. Cupids possess Heart Amulets that allow them to transport through time for love.